Deathwing Uzumaki
by actionliker
Summary: Slight Naruto x WOW crossover with Naruto as Deathwing,this is a little plot bunny that was stuck in my head for awhile and I just HAVE to write it. DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that is the property of japan manga artist Masashi Kishimoto and I do not own Warcraft (and WOW) that belongs to the game company BLIZZARD.

**Prologue: I am Deathwing Uzumaki**

"…_**PAIN…"**_

…A hammer strikes heavily at the searing molten metal…

"…_**AGONY…"**_

His red eyes filled with utmost molten hatred and tormented insanity as he watched as his inferior life-forms of petty servants continued hammering, shaping, _perfecting_ those armor plates.

"…_**MY HATRED BUURRNNSSsss…THROUGH OUT THE CAVERNOUS DEEPSSsss…."**_

Brooding silently as he watched his armor being formed, memories of the past slowly flooded his burning gaze…

**x-20 years ago, At the height of the Fourth Shinobi War-x**

_Adrenaline of power and bloodlust that certainly didn't belong to him before has now flowed wondrously through his veins as more and more of countless Zetsu clones were destroyed as he swept the battle field with tremendous vigor._

_This urge to destroy his enemies, and the satisfaction of something that SHOULD have belonged to him before…_

_And THIS was from listening and receiving the help from the mysterious dark whispers that haunts him every single day and night…_

…Ah yes…_those _whispers…

Not from the Kyuubi, even the fox seemed intimidated buy such a disturbing presence…but he was sure it was something more…ancient and otherworldly…

…_As if someone was speaking on both sides of his head, invisible lips breathed words that annoyed him to no end…_

…_The whispers…pure malevolent whispers…they kept nagging him ever since the Valley of the End, the day he suffered the defeat at the hands of the one he called "brother"…_

…_these whisperings that comes from the shadows to not in his ears, but in his own head. _

…_Even in his sleep…_

…_Everyday…_

…_**Extremely nonstop…**_

…_And it kept saying the same things to him over and over again…_

…_Whispering of warnings…conspiracies against him…_

_The Whispers turned more malevolent as time goes by…_

**"No one can be trusted... they all want your secrets, your power... because it is them and their folly that will destroy the world..."**

…_Whispers of a catastrophic betrayal that will be bestowed to him if don't act soon…telling him not to trust anyone or else but himself… _

**"They will all take what is yours..."**

"**They all seek dominion over you..."**

"**They are coming for you...**** "**

**"They are no better than your enemies...NO THEY'RE WORSE…"**

…_Whispers of promises…of power and glory…to make those who are willing to stab him in the back…pay…and forever know not to ever dare cross him again…_

"**Give in to your fear...****Just k****ill them all... before they kill you...**** "**

"**They have already turned against you...you're just in denial…Claim your revenge upon all them...one at a time…"**

…_He tried to ignore it, tried to deny that his precious people would ever do this to him, _

_...But a small part of him believed it…that it was all true… _

…_And it keeps coming back…the dammed whispers… _

…_Stronger and more constantly than ever… _

_However he was almost been freed of the whispering torment as the death of his sensei, his teacher Jiraiya the man who taught him so much and been with as if he were his own father…his grief blocked out the darkening whispers of the nameless void…_

_But tragedy struck again as he cursed his own powerless self to fully unite team 7 as he couldn't save Sasuke from the darkness as he is much more powerful than he is even with his triumph victory against Pein and his six paths and the whispers come right back to him, not just more greater than before…_

…_but comforting as well…_

_Soon he started accepting these voices, and even more so as the whispers were not just malevolent, but seemed… justifying to him at the same time._

**"There is a way... there is a way..." **

…_Yes…why __**SHOULD **__he__** HELP THEM? **__He did many for __**THEM**__…and what exactly did they give in return? _

_Konoha owe it __**HIM**__…They owe it __**HIM**__…The entire __**WORLD**__ owe it to __**HIM…**_

…_He was a hero…he IS a HERO…! What more should he give them!_

_He starts believing them, their voices instead of his own._

"_They were the ones who kept tormenting me…and even now they still are…yeeessss…they will pay…they will…suffer…" He lied to himself, he knew he was exaggerating his tragedies, but he pushed it down with more lies from the darkness of the whispers and himself…_

**"Yeeesss Naruto…You will become more than you ever were... more than you ever were..." **

**"We can help...we can help..." **

…_He was breaking, he was now embracing it…their help…their offer…the power that will be his…_

**"You will be more than you have ever been...being a hero and save this world and when the time comes, for what we grant you... you will serve us well..." **

**"…We can help..."**

**"…We can help..."**

_**"…We can help..."**_

And that was all it took for his bright and noble heart to collapse into utter darkness and his own madness.

_Now it has been 3 years since the whispers started, he is now 16 years old, smack dab in the middle of a shinobi war…_

All of a sudden a female voice broke out his thoughts.

"_Naruto!" Shouted a tired but triumphant Haruno Sakura "…Good job on those Zetsu clones!"_

"_Yes! Your flames of youth burns brightly without stop Naruto-kun!" Praised the chunin Taijustu master, Rock Lee._

_He stays silent. The falsehood praises of these treacherous friends only increased his silently rising rage…remembering all the time the pink hair wretch abused him physically and mentally…_

_And he hasn't forgotten the humiliation of defeat at the hands of the green freak from the first time they met… _

"_Pft…I bet I can defeat more of these guys than you dobe…" Bragged an arrogant Kiba as he jokingly offended him. _

_If Naruto's mind was normal and uncorrupted he would jokingly respond back the challenge like any lifetime comrades, _

_Now however, he processed the challenge and replayed it was as if the Inukuka confidently doubted his skills…his power…_

_He snarled to himself._

"…_Wretched Inuzuka mutt thinks he's better than my glorious self…"_

"_N-N-Naruto-kun" breathed a shy Hyuuga Hinata._

_Ah yes the shy, good girl act…it must be…_

_It was Hinata he trusted the least, the girl always seemed weird to him, creepy even…and he could've sworn she was always behind his trail…_

…_Yes…she is definitely the most untrustworthy…she was always nice to him…__**maybe TOO nice**__…and always following him when she thinks he's not looking._

…_It's an act…it was all an act to get close to him…__**closer**__ to him…readying herself for the chance to strike…_

_Tch! As if he'll ever let her touch one inch of him…her little angel facade won't save her from willing dark ambitions to end him…_

_Everyone is now depending on him; everyone is looking at him like the ultimate weapon to end this war…_

_The praises about him continues to swarm all around him, but he took no notice of them all._

_...These falsehoods means nothing to him…they are all just inferior trash trying to contain his trust in them a moment longer…_

_Oh he'll show them…he'll definitely show them all…they will all now the consequence of their actions…the betrayal from them…_

"_Naruto!" Called out Sakura. "What are you waiting for! We got more to do then destroying these clones, move it!"_

_Somehow, somewhere, something snapped within him._

_Indescribable fury raged from head to toe._

_One of his hand went to his chest as it suddenly pulsed painfully as if his molten fury had a life of its own…_

'_HOW DARE SHE…THINKING SHE __**CAN ORDER**__**ME**__…__**ME**__ AROUND…LIKE SOME DOG ON A LEASH!' He raged in his mind, the burning sensation in his chest started to increase._

_He whipped around to face the "Shinobi Alliance" and gave her the most chilling hatred anyone could give._

_"__No! I will say what will be done from here on! I, not you __**wretch**__! Be silent!"__ He roared, much to the shock of the pinknette Kunoichi. What happened next shocked many of the "Shinobi"Alliance. The blonde Jinchuuriki of the Leaf village used this to his advantage to launch a violent swipe at her._

_Due to his blinded rage and her fortunate instinct to help her reaction time, she managed to parry the worse of it and only got away with a large horizontal cut on her left cheek. But it didn't do much to lessen her shock of his sudden hostile behavior._

"_N-Naruto…What are you doing!" Shrieked a horrified Sakura, her emerald eyes wide open at the result of his actions._

_Apparently his sudden outrage caused many of his "allies" to see him in a different light, as if seeing him for the first time of their miserable lives._

_Neji was the first one to speak up." That was uncalled for Naruto!" He shouted. "She means no disrespect to you!" _

"…_Be Quiet…" Naruto whispered harshly as he felt his chest trying to burst out. "…All of you…everyone…of you…"_

_Everyone had their eyes on him, both the Alliance and Madara's forces but he paid no heed and had his eyes on everyone one of them, his eyes no longer the usual bright sapphire blue but also not crimson red like the Nine-tails…_

"_I have watched for more than a decade… as all of you…" He paused to take a good look on every one present.__**"…you INFERIOR **__insects trample in __**my land, MY WORLD!" **__He screamed, as if every word took a breath from each lung to say._

_Nobody said anything; they were too fascinated by this insane human being blabbering about "his" world._

_Naruto clutched his chest more tightly, but it didn't faze the utterly insane grin on his lips as he continued_

"…_But now…the time has come, I have a world to UN-MAKE…you all shall look upon me…and you WILL see…__**death incarnate**__…the un-maker…of worlds…Now witness as your world be bestowed to me…AS ITS TRUE MASTER!" He shrieked. _

_And with that he felt his body bloated as his rage and insanity reached its very core limit. All the power and rage flow out of him, warping him, and transforming him to something that is not human…_

_Pain was everywhere, he was growing in all places…but he can definitely feel the power ripening from the inside and out._

"_**YES!" **__He screamed out to the world to hear, his current enemies and the allied elemental nations as well shall burn…or live long enough to see the creation of his soon-to-be, brand new world…_

"_**Noooow…COME!" **__He roared as his newly found wings stretched threateningly to all who stands beneath them._

"…_**FROM NOW ON I AM NO LONGER UZUMAKI NARUTO…THE ONE WHO STANDS ABOVE YOU NOW ALL IS ME…THE DESTROYER…I AM DEATH INCARNATE…THE DEATH ASPECT… I AM DEATHWING!**_

_Naruto, now known as "Deathwing" sneered down to his enemies as they watch in terror this…draconic creature…_

"…_**NOW**__...__**EMBRACE THE INEVITABLE…AS….I…HAAVE…!"**_

X-PRESENT TIME-X

He took pride and disdain to that fateful day. It was the day of his rebirth but also his unplanned defeat from the hands of his enemies…

Everyday he replayed the battle in his head and always gives himself an excuse to his losses…

Maybe was reckless, he was too unprepared. They must have cheated He was too drunk in the sea of his newfound powers to concentrate. How was he supposed to know that will happen…?

But now he is ready. Half of the outside world thinks he is dead and never coming back. While the other half prepares themselves to fight him when the day comes. But nonetheless, they will stand and watch as he rises from two whole decade's worth of planning…And rock this world of its very foundations…

However there is a problem… while becoming even more powerful then he was before, his body is literally destroying itself, falling apart as it fails to contain such power in check.

And that was his weak point, his answer to his defeat at the Fourth War many years ago…those cowards picked apart his weak spot that scattered many of his flesh and scales around, forcing him to a desperate corner and eventually

"L-lord Deathwing, m-my lord, the iron plates are r-ready now…" Uttered a terrified servant who cherish his own life above all else. Oh how he love it when they tremble at his titanic presence…and they should.

"…**Good…" **He grinned but paused to remember the cowardly man's name. Deciding it's not worth remembering, he gave him a glare that nearly made the poor servant spoil his pants. **"Tell me worm, are the plates still hot…molten hot?"**

He nodded, "Just like you demanded lord D-Deathwing.."

Deathwing sneered. **"Well done again… …now begin the operation…Make sure to bolt every last of those iron plates perfectly upon my body…so you might live for another decade if you keep serving me right" **he guttered sadistically as the frightened servent sputtered before bowing down on his knees, blabbering a thankful prayer that he will live longer.

x-Half-an-Hour later-x

Hammering in these iron plates, bolting them all down in his own spine,literally staple his body together was definitely crude and painful but it was certainly efficient as it contained his raging powers as well as keep them in check.

"…_**the world will now…HEAVES with my torment…" **_

His head collided into the walls of his underground caverns, roaring painfully as one of the bolting truly _went deep_ into his spine…

"**Hahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHA…YES…MY GODHOOD WON'T ESCAPE ME THIS TIME" **

He glared at the forgers who momentarily paused to see their titanic master in writher in pain.

"**What are you fools staring at? Go back to work!" **

Apparently that did the trick as the continued on hammering his armor to his flesh.

"**YES!" **He cried in pain and ecstasy, each hammering and bolting was a step for him preserving his godlike powers even more.

With this overwhelming joy and pain happening all at once, he accidentally let a loose a portion of his power and ravage the world prematurely…

(Village Hidden in the Mist)

People screamed as the very earth shook, running as a massive tsunami came raging down upon them.

(Village Hidden in Stone)

Terrified and confused are the feelings Stone village's citizens were embracing as the very ground quaked and lava burst beneath their feet.

(Village hidden in the Clouds)

"What the shit!" Shouted the Fourth Raikage _Ē _as everything around him started moving back and forth.

At this moment, his younger Kirabi use the time to make a rap.

"Yo yo yoI can't stand these earthQUAKES yo! They make my body SHAK-…"

"SHUT UP BEE!

(Village Hidden in Sand)

"Gaara!" shouted a frantic Temari as she as wobbly walked forward during the aftershock of the sudden earthquake and waited for the reply of her Kazekage of a brother who was slightly trembling, his fists tightened until it was white.

"It's him…" He whispered. "…So Uzumaki is still alive…"

(Village Hidden in the Leaves)

During this moment, miles and miles away, middle aged women with bright flowing pink hair wearing traditional Hokage uniform, watched silently as more cracks began scaring the stone faces of the previous Hokages.

Then suddenly, she gasped as the scar on her left cheek burned for a split second.

"Naruto…it's time that you finally showed up after all this time…" She whispered darkly.

x-Meanwhile-x

"…**Its wretched villages…shall QUAKE beneath my raaaaage…" **He guttered as more plates are bolted down to his very flesh…

With a heave on his feet, he stood himself tall as he felt that last armor plates has been bolted shut and let all those in his presence drink the sight of his magnificent self.

_The massive monstrosity before you rises up like a black, crag-covered mountain of scales and hides. The head is a spade-like terror spiked with cruel red eyes that shine with a frightening malevolence. Rivulets of lava and magma are visible beneath the great wyrm's scorched scales._

"…_**But at last, the whole of this world will break! And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings!"**_

With a burst of strength he stretched his gargantuan wings and without warning, he flung himself upward, bursting through the fortress of earth and metal and into the blue sky. Not caring at all that his sudden flight caused a massive explosion of fire that killed most, (if not all) his servants.

With a burning gaze to everything he see's. He roared deeply, signaling everyone who is there to hear it.

…Naruto "Deathwing" Uzumaki…, has returned…

Author Note:

I just want all to know, this isn't going to be continued, it's a little plot bunny that has been stuck to my head ever since I saw **"WOW Cataclysm"** trailer and I had the urge to write something like this. I know your all disappointed that I haven't and maybe never gonna update my stories again and it's being adopted by other authors. But the thing is, I'm too busy. I'm in college and kind of between passing and failing so I really want to focus more on my life then my fanfiction addictionXD.

Another reason I wrote this is because I always wanted Naruto as another character, (examples: Naruto of the Zaraki, Shatter, Namikaze Aizen and Reincarnation of Envy) and hopefully inspire someone to write something similar.

Goodbye and don't forget to review!

p.s

This story is adoptable to those who want it, and I know it's not perfect but please bare with me


End file.
